Luckyyy
also known as Lucky & Amber are a team competing in The Amazing Race 6. Profile Lucky * Age: 19 * Current Residence: '''New York City * '''Connection to your teammate: '''Best friends for over two years! * '''Current occupation: '''Student * '''Three words to describe you: '''Interesting, Competitive, Excited * '''Favorite hobbies: '''Playing ORGs, meeting new people, exploring the world * '''What are you passionate about? '''life * '''People would be surprised to learn: '''I've been wanting to play an Amazing Race ORG on here since Season 2, but I've never found a partner to do it with me. * '''What famous person reminds you of yourself? '''Bill Hader. Awkward and nerdy. O-O * '''What famous person reminds you of your teammate? '''Peyton List. They are both young and beautiful. <3 * '''What scares you most about traveling? '''Not being able to complete a task, and having to take a penalty * '''What excites you most about traveling? '''Learning and exploring countries with Amber * '''Pet peeve about your teammate: '''Nothing, I love her to death! * '''What country and place would you most like to visit and why? '''I want to visit Monaco because it looks gorgeous and its small so its easy to explore! * '''Why do you think you and your teammate will win? '''We have such a close relationship, and we have never fought so I think we can be a strong team and dominate the race! Amber * '''Age: 18 * Current Residence: '''The Netherlands. * '''Connection to your teammate: '''A really close friend for over two years. * '''Current occupation: * Three words to describe you: '''Cozy, Confident, Friendly. * '''Favorite hobbies: '''Baking, watching movies and talking. * '''What are you passionate about? * People would be surprised to learn: * '''What famous person reminds you of yourself? '''Evanna Lynch. * '''What famous person reminds you of your teammate? '''Harry Potter, lol. * '''What scares you most about traveling? '''I don't know, getting lost? * '''What excites you most about traveling? '''Exploring the world. * '''Pet peeve about your teammate: '''None XD. * '''What country and place would you most like to visit and why? '''Estonia, it's looks so quiet and nice. * '''Why do you think you and your teammate will win? '''We have pretty good connection which could cause the win? Season 6 *Leg 1: 5th ** Lucky ** Book ** Arrived 5th. *Leg 2: 2nd ** Amber ** Give A Prayer ** Arrived 2nd. *Leg 3: 4th ** - ** Lucky ** Cook Master → Guide Master ** Arrived 4th. *Leg 4: 8th ** Amber ** Kuraattori → Taiteilija ** Arrived 8th. *Leg 5: 8th ** Peace ** Amber ** Arrived 8th. Non-Elimination Leg. *Leg 6: 3rd ** Completed Speedbump. ** Continent ** Lucky ** Arrived 3rd. *Leg 7: 2nd ** Hold It ** Amber ** Arrived 2nd. *Leg 8: 2nd ** Amber ** Many People ** U-Turned Jamie & Jessy¹. ** Arrived 2nd. *Leg 9: 4th ** - ** Lucky ** Bubbly Despair → Presidential Affair → Bubbly Despair ** Arrived 4th. *Leg 10: 1st ** Lucky ** Make → Match ** U-Turned by Tung & Gunt². ** Arrived 1st. *Leg 11: 3rd. ** Race → Ridge. ** Arrived 3rd. *Leg 12: 1st ** Amber ** Lucky ** Arrived 1st. Winners of The Amazing Race. Trivia *Lucky & Amber have named 2 episodes of The Amazing Race 6. **I Dominated In The Church **I Had The Time Of My Life Reference *¹Jamie & Jessy had already passed the U-Turn as they received the U-Turn, and so the blind U-Turn had no effect. *²Lucky & Amber had already passed the U-Turn as they received the U-Turn, and soTung & Gunt's U-Turn had no effect. Records Season 6 *Only female-male team. *Highest placing team; 1st. *Highest placing female-male team; 1st. *Oldest team in the Final 3; 18. Tied with Tung & Gunt. The Amazing Race *First team of winners to be Non-Elimination Leg survivors. Category:The Amazing Race 6 Category:The Amazing Race 6 Teams Category:Teams Category:Female/Male Teams Category:International Teams Category:Non-Elimination Leg Survivors Category:Winners (TAR) Category:Leg Winners Category:U-Turning Teams Category:U-Turned Teams